THE FORGOTTEN.
by OKLAHOMA GURL
Summary: WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU AND YOU WOUND UP HAVEING A WHOLE NEW LIFE. WHAT IF YOU NEVER KNEW ABOUT THE LAST ONE? HERMIONE/? U'LL FIND OUT!!! R/R PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS!!!
1. Default Chapter

ok you guys just might like this one.It is original I have not yet read one story with this plot. If you have herd or read one like this then please inform me in my reviews!!! Oh and the first chapter may get a little confuseing when u read about the two mysterious characters (I think it is obvious who they are) but they will be reviled in the end of the chapter. Please review and leave your names and stories names in the review or a signed review so I can review those. love to all those who read my other story even if u kinda flamed me or strait out flamed me.ok well I'll get on with the story...  
  
  
  
  
CH 1... Watching...  
  
  
  
Hermione smith sat on her bed looking at a magizeen and drooling over Kevin Richardson.(A/NOne of the american bands Backstreet boys.If you don't know who they r)'he is sooo cute' she thought to herself. She felt a shiver down her spine and wiped around quickly. It was very strange but she kept feeling like she was constantly being watched. She very well could be by her annoing little brother and sister, but she highly doughted it. They usually left her alone if she was in her room. She looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00 pm and she had forgotten to call her friend justin! "OH NO." she exclaimed."He is going to be so mad at me"she grabed her coat and ran out the door yelling "MOM I'M GOING TO JUSTINS TO APOLIGIZE FOR NOT CALLING HIM OK?!?" and she was gone. Her room supposidly(SP?)empty.   
  
SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY 2 WEEKS EARLIER...  
  
"How did she get there and why?" said the voice of a concerned man. "We do not know that, but that isn't the problem. We need to get her back here and help her remember who she really is."said another misty old voice. "You mean she has no recolection of who she is and who she loves?" said the younger mans voice with a hint of shock replaced the concern in voice this time. "No she doesn't and I am sending you and another of my most trusted men to get her back here. Your godson will assist you. But you have to know we might not be able to get through the rest of the next three years without her she is to important to our cause. You will find her in the residence of Michel and Jessica Smith. Bring her back, our existence depends on it." and they parted their different ways.  
  
BACK IN THE SMITH'S HOME...  
  
"Justin please don't be mad at me I need you right now to much for you to be mad. I didn't mean to forget but you know that when I get caught up in something that nothing else seems to matter and it's a habbit I need to break! Please don't be mad!!!"she pleaded he looked her in the eyes and melted. She could see it she could feel it. He had always loved her but her affections didn't go any further than frendship. For some reason she felt odd when she went out on a date like she was cheeting on someone, but that was impossable. She had never gon out with the same guy twice. Not because of her looks or her personality but because of the same old guilty feeliing she got in the pit of her stomach. She liked justin a lot.She always thought to herself, who wouldn't like him? To her he was perfect in every way. He had short spikey blond tiped hair with a light brownish blond color underneath. He was tall about 6'. (she liked hight.) And he was chubby, but not fat. Just the perfect size for her. But the thing that really got to her was his eyes. He had beautiful blue eyes that she loved to get herself lost in. "Why should I be here for you? It might seem mean of me to say this but, you know that I love you. I always have. And you have always rejected me as a boyfriend and bearly accepted me as a friend." said justin hurt filling his eyes. "Jay, I just don't want to hurt you. I love you to but I can't shake that feeling that I will wind up breaking your heart. Believe me I need your friendship and I accept it. I might not seem like it but I do. Please don't leave me." she looked into those blue eyes and saw him melt. "Herms... I just want you to love me. Not like a brother or a friend but like a lover. I love you so much it hurts. I don't know what to say or do around you. Come inside it's cold." he said his tears dareing to fall. "Come on you know that if I could I would love you. And I do, but I just can't hurt you." said Hermione. "Your already breaking my heart here." he said tears flowing freely now. She hated to see him cry. She let into the ever so annoing instinct to comfort and wraped him in her arms. He cried and cried on her shoulder and it seemed like he would never stop.   
About five minutes later he was all cleaned up and looking and acting like his old sarcastic self again. "So herms I need to talk to you about these dreams you have been haveing." he began to look very stern which was very strange. " You told me they were getting more vivid. Well they seem to be out of control. I herd you scream from across the street last night. What happened?" his stern look turned to one of concern as she went stiff and started to tell him about the things she saw last night. " Well it seemed like any other I had, had before. The strange castle and those two guys. You know the red head and the one with the weird mark on his forhead. Well it kept getting stranger. They would say these words that I couldn't understand and things would happen. Strange things.Things that could never here. Magic is the only way I can explain it. I saw a room filled with people I didn't know and things that looked like wands and toads were hopping here and there. It was all fine up until everything went this bright green. it wasn't just color thought it was more like smoke. I felt a pain throught my whole body when it happened and the smoke cleared. Everyone was dead.Even I was. I guess it wouldn't have scared me as much if there faces didn't look so... horrified. And justin I felt it I felt the pain. It hurt so much." she closed her eyes as she remembered the dream. "Oh god hermione are you ok?" justin asked looking worried now. "No I am not a LOON justin. I may be ugly but I am not a crazy person." she said looking at her feet. "Do not talk about yourself like that. You know I hate that. You are very beautiful and I was never going to call you a loon." he looked at her lovingly and touched her face withthe back of his hand. "Jay I have to go home." she said and ran back across the street and into her room.   
Hermione stood in front of her long mirrior and just looked at herself. Her hair was long with soft curls and amber highlights. Her eyes were a very pretty honey color and they were speakled with grey. She had a very lovely figure with curves in all the right places. 'God' she thought to herself 'I've become a MARY SUE.'  
  
  
THE MYSTERIOUS GUY AND HIS GODSON...  
  
"She is beautiful isn't she?" asked the older man. "Yes sir she is but she is just my friend so I do not want to watch her get dressed. Come to think of it neither should you. Your her soon to become teacher." said the younger man. " Harry MI' boy. There are relations between Hermione and I that know one knows about. Anyway she is not undressing yet and I would not watch her do so. Not just because I am her friend but I am a gentileman and that is a blunt invashion of her privecy." said the elder man. "Yes well we had better go." said harry, "Are you comeing Sirius?"  
  
  
  
Ok hope you like the first chapter!!! I am hard at work on my other S/H story. I have another name here at FF.N and am working on two stories there. if you want to read them they are 'The day the rose turned pale.'by candy and 'Hermiones World: The return' by candy. (I would advise that if you read Hermiones world to skip the first chapter and go to the second which is a summery of the first part. Explainition of y I did it that way in A/N. Then go and read The return.) R/R thankx ~*OKLAHOMA GURL*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Dance

;) Thank you so much for the reviews and sorry if the first chapter was confusing :( I am going to take off from writeing some of my other fics and write this one. I think I will post a new chapter on each of them so that I can tell all of my reviewers. But this is a warning to u all. I am really enjoying writeing this fic. I am very proud of the first chapter and what I am fourmulateing in my mind for other chapters... Well enough rambleing on about what I feel and lets see what happens to Hermsy next...Questions answeared below.  
  
  
After class on monday...  
  
"Hey justin!" said Hermione happily. "Hey whats ^?" he answeared. "Oh nothing. I had another one of those dreams again but it was set when I was younger. Like 10 or 11. It was weird just like all the others. It was in that big castel you know. But this time there was a huge dog. But It was strange because it was so big and it had 3 heads. I played this flute and it fell asleep. Then I went throught this trap door and I landed in this stuff that I called the devils snare. The weirdest part about some of these dreams is it's like I actually went through this stuff like it's a part of me. You know, like in my history." she said. "You're nuts you know that." he smiled at her. "I am not!" she said and punched him playfully in the arm. "Ok so enough with the dreams I have to ask you something." he said and he motioned to a nearby bench and they sat down on it. "You know that the formal is comeing up in two days and I was just wondering if you might want to go with me." he looked at her and she could tell he really wanted to go with her. "Yes justin I'll go with you." she smiled at him and he smiled back. They sat there for a while looking at the people walking by when one of them caught her eye. A tall man with long dark hair tied back in a pony tail and a tall lean body walked by. He was very handsome and was at least in his 30's. When he walked by he looked at her and smiled then just as fast as he had come he was gone. "Hey lets go home it's getting hot" said justin. "Ok lets go I'm tired any way" said hermione...  
  
  
Sirius was sitting on the bench that his love had been sitting on 3 houres earlier. He was so stupid to think that she wouldn't have someone in this life that loved her. No he knew that someone would love her but he didn't think that she would return those feelings. He felt someone sit next to him. He looked beside him and saw a cat. He knew right away who it was. "Hello Mcgonagal. What do u need?" he said. The cat jumped up off the bench and sirius fallowed. They turned the corner and down the road into a narrow aly way where the cat turned into it's real form. "Sirius you are not getting anywhere so far. We need her back and soon." said the woman in front of him. "I know Minny. Its only been 2 days though and I am makeing progress. There is one problen though." he said. "What might that be?" said Mcgongal. "There is a boy, justin. He mihgt get in the way." he said hurt filling through out his body. "Well I am sure that you can avoid a mere boy, can't you?" said Mcgonagal. "What do you propose I do huh? Kill him? I do not think that would be a good idea." said sirius. "It's simple. Clear his memory of her." said Mcgonagal. "Well what do you think that she would say to that?" said sirius. "You mean she as in Hermione? Well I do not think she would care as long as we didn't do anything to hurt him." said Mcgonagal. "Mcgonagal you don't understand. She has deep feelings for this boy. She loves this boy." said sirius. "That doesn't change anything. If you can't handel this assignment I will take over. This is not a game Sirius. We only have three months to prepair for the battle. We need her back now." with that Mcgonagal dissapeared.  
  
  
TWO DAYS LATER BEFORE THE DANCE...  
  
  
  
  
'Oh no'Hermione thought to herself. 'This was stupid. Why did I say I was going to go with him? I know something bad's going to happen tonight I can feel it.' She put on a beautiful black dress that showed off her figure. It had small light blue and pink pastel colered flowers and a small purple butterfly going down one side of it in a kind of soft wave. It was velvet and backless and the thin straps krisscrossed in the back. She had her hair done in tight curls that fell to her waist and a small glittery clips were scattered all through her hair. And to top it all off she had a small amount of silver glitter on her back and shoulders. "Hermione! Justin's here!" She herd her mom yell up the stairs. "I'll be right down" She yelled back. She put on her black shoes and grabed her purse and walked out of the room.   
  
When she got downstairs she was greeted by justin takeing her hand and kissing it. She wanted to laugh but thought better of it."You look beautiful." he said. "Thank you. You look very handsom."   
She said. He was wearing a black tux and black undershirt. "Now justin I am warning you if you put one hand anywhere on my daughter that it doesn't belong I will track you down and rip your head off and feed it to my pet dog. Are we clear?" Said her father getting in justins face. "Yes sir." said justin. "Lets go justin." Sad hermione. "Okay. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Smith." said justin and they were out the door.  
  
They arrived at the dance at 8:30. Hermione had got a lot of gawking looks from the guys there and justin wasn't lacking in girls drooling over him either. They were told before that they would make the perfect couple, but tonight they kept hearing the words "Why are you going out with her?" and "You could do much better than him." They were danceing to the song 'Hit'em up style' by EVE and the song finished and justin went to get them some punch. Hermione sat down at an empty table and waited for justin to come back. A tall boy with black hair and blue eyes walked over and sat down beside her. "Hello Jamie." she said. "Hey babe." Said Jamie. "Do not call me that. We are not and never again going out. So please leave me alone." She said anger filled her voice. "Herms I miss you come on ditch that fag justin and come with me." Said Jamie rubbing her leg. "Don't touch me. And justin is not a fag you are the only fag I know." She said pushing off his hand. A slow song came on and justin arrived back at the table. "Hey justin me and hermsy here are going to go dance you don't mind do you?" Asked Jamie. "Um well..." justin started. "Thanks man your the best." said Jamie dragging an unwilling Hermione onto the dance floor where justin could not find her. "I do not want to dance with you Jamie." she said fighting his grip, but she just wasn't strong enough. "Did I ask you if you wanted to? Did I ask you if I could touch you? Well do you think I'm gonna start now?" he said putting his hands on her butt. "LET GO OF ME!!!"She yelled. He wouldn't let go. "I SAID LET GO!!" She yelled. The people around them stoped danceing to look at them. "She told you to let her go. I would do as the lady says." said a calm deep voice. Jamie let go of her and she turned around to see the man she had seen in the park. He took her hand and led her tward the table justin was at. "Whats wrong? Who's this?" Said justin looking at hermione with a confused and worried expression on his face. "I am Sirius Black. I just saw this young lady was in trouble and went to help her. She did come to this daance with you. Didn't she?" said Sirius. Hermione fell to the ground her head in terrible pain and words raceing through her mind. An old house, a big dog, the two boys that she saw in her dreams. And Sirius, a very dirty and sickly looking version of him but still him. He was telling her something and another man was calling her Miss. Granger. She was hearing those strange words again and someone hit the wall oppisit of her. She saw blood and herd someone call the boy with the black hair and weird scar harry and the red head Ron. The pain was horrible and then it stoped.   
  
  
  
Okay... well I am very happy!!! I just wrote another chapter to this story!!! Okay...I made a mistache in the first chapter when I said the wizarding world couldn't get through the next three years without hermione... it's supposed to be months.Thanks hope u all liked it and please review...  
  
  
THE JUSTIN IN MY STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!!! I KNOW IT SOUNDS LIKE IT BUT IT ISN'T HIM...SORRY.  
  
  
LOVE TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!! I LOVE U ALL SO MUCH.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The life she forgot

I am so sorry for not writing for a while! I went on vacation and then we had some family trouble and then Sept.11th and everything is just really hectic right now. So I finally got this chapter done and then it got erresed and now I have to wait until they get login back up so you can read this! Well enough rambling... on to THE FORGOTTEN....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HERMIONES POV   
  
  
"Where am I?" I ask aloud. I look around myself and find I am in a room that is totally filled with white. White walls and white floors. Everything was white. "Hey, Shhhhh... your ok. We're at Sirius' house. Your parents are here. Do you feel ok? Do you want me to get you something?" said Justins firmiller voice. I smiled weekly at him, "No I'm ok really." "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, I'm pretty sure. Can you help me up?" I ask. "Yeah." He gently helps me out of bed and I begin to walk into the next room. With his help.   
  
"Your up! Thats good. Are you hungry? Harry here can get you something to eat if you want." said Sirius. I looked at the boy that was harry. I almost fell over in shock. It was the boy from my dream! "Um... I'm not hungry but I would like to have a few words alone with you and Harry if thats ok with you?" I ask. Sirius nodds and everyone but Harry and him file out of the room.   
  
"Who are you two really?" I ask. "Hermione you know who we are. Think. Dig down deep into your sole and remember. Remember hogwarts and me and Ron. Remember Sirius-" harry is cut off by Sirius. "Harry don't dump it on her all at once! I miss her to." "What, you miss me to? I don't even know you. Either of you. But I did dream of you. I see you all the time in my dreams," she said pointing to hary not careing if it was rude or not," and I see you to, except that your all gruff looking and mean." "Hermione their are reasons for your dreams and I will tell you those reasons if you promice me you will believe me and be rational about it and make the right choice." said Sirius looking very sternly at her but, at the same time looking as if he longed for her. "Fine I agree." I say a little too quickly. "Hermione your are not who you think you are. Your a witch from hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizzardry. You have been cursed by the most evil creature in the world. The Dark Lord Voldmort. I know this is a lot to handle but you have to believe me. We have recently found out why he took you away from us. He knows that you are strong enough to overpower him. You could probably kill him if you tried." I just looked at him unable to speak. Finally after about 5 mintus of awkward silance I spoke. "I... I have no idea if I should believe you. If it were true then it would answear a lot of things but it would also complicate things." "I can prove it." Said sirius. He pulled out a long polished pice of wood that reminded me of the wands in my dream and wispered one of those non-sence words to it. I began to see all these images flying in front of my eyes like a movie. I watched as I saw the things that I saw in my dreams. I saw things no regular human being should see and I was a part of it. Magic. It was an amazing feeling. I felt like I had found something that I had lost a long time ago. The pictures began to slow and I saw two people walking by a lake in front of a castle. They were holding hands and kissing every now and then. I began to cry for some silly reason as I figure out who those people were. Sirius and I.   
  
"How can this be?" I thought aloud. "Harry will you please step outside for a moment?" Said Sirius. Harry walked out the door and Sirius turned to me. "Do you remember it? Please tell me that you remember it." He said. "I remember the school. I remember my life." I said. "No thats not what I mean do you remember us? What we had. What we did?" "Yes sirius I do remember. And I remember that I told you I would never forget it. I am so sorry that I lied-" but I was cut off by the most breathtaking kiss I had ever had. "I love you Hermione and I know you will forget it in the next few moments but I want to say I will never regret you and I will never regret letting you go and watching you be happy with someone else. I can not have you Hermione. I just can't. We have to say good-bye to our love." he said and muttered a few more non-sence words.   
  
  
SIRIUS' POV   
  
They left an hour ago. I have a meeting with them next week. She is to tell me her desision then. I know she will never again have the feelings for me that she had before. I errased the memory of our love from her. I know that I have to let her go. She has found a new love. He is the one she should be with. I don't know why I thought she could be mine before. It was silly. I do love her and I always have but, I am old enough to be her father. She needs someone her age that can take care of her when she gets old. She needs someone that will still be alive by the time she turns 40. I can't be that person. I still don't understand why she loved me in the first place. I take another drink of the beer I have in hand. I fall asleep an hour later to drunk to even walk to the bedroom.


End file.
